injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Initiative
The Initiative is an RPG video game game featuring the Marvel superheroes "The Avengers". It is Rated M for Extreme Violence, Mature Language, and Suggested Nudity. It was developed by Cinema Studios, and published by The Men in Suits. It is the first game in a series. Synopsis When the Norse God Loki returns to Earth with his army of Skrulls, the Avengers are assembled once more, but this time with a little more firepower. Loki's army continues to grow when supervillains across the world begin joining him, and the Avengers are the only hope of defeating him. This war will only end with the ultimate sacrifice. Story Mode Playable Characters *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther Villains *Loki *Skrulls **Super-Skrull *Thanos *Doctor Doom *Abomination *Leader *Venom *Carnage *Magneto *Sabretooth *Avalanche *Quicksilver *Baron Zemo *Titanium Man *Aldrich Killian *Enchantress **Executioner Voice Cast *Iron Man: Mark Worden *Captain America: Roger Craig Smith *Thor: Travis Willingham *Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Black Widow: Olivia d'Abo *Hawkeye: Neal McDonough *Spider-Man: Josh Keaton *Wolverine: Steve Blum *Ms. Marvel: Jennifer Hale *Black Panther: Phil LaMarr *Loki: Troy Baker *Skrulls: Fred Tatasciore *Thanos: Michael Ironside *Doctor Doom: Lex Lang *Abomination: Robin Atkin Downes *Leader: Jeffrey Combs *Venom: Benjamin Diskin *Carnage: Fred Tatasciore *Magneto: Tom Kane *Sabretooth: Peter Lurie *Avalanche: Fred Tatasciore *Quicksilver: Troy Baker *Baron Zemo: Robin Atkin Downes *Titanium Man: Crispin Freeman *Aldrich Killian: Michael Rosenbaum *Enchantress: Kari Whalgren Unlockable Alternate Costumes *Hulkbuster Armor: Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor is unlocked after using it in the boss battle against Abomination and the Leader. *Symbiote Spider-Man: Spider-Man's symbiote costume is unlocked after Venom and Carnage are defeated and the symbiote bonds itself to Spider-Man in an attempt to survive. *Extremis Captain America: Captain America's Extremis appearance is unlocked after he is defeated and cured. *Asgardian Armor: Thor's Asgardian Armor is unlocked after Loki is defeated. DLC Characters Costumes Missions Gallery Venom's appearance.jpg|Venom makes a striking entrance in his boss battle Tokyo.jpg|Captain America and Iron Man banter in the Tokyo mission Aldrich attacks Black Panther.jpg|Aldrich Killian discovers Black Panther Carnage.jpg|Carnage defeats Spider-Man and Iron Man Wolverine vs the Hand.jpg|Wolverine provides a distraction for Iron Man and Cap Escape from Leader's Lab.jpg|Black Widow and Hulk attempt to escape the destruction of Leader's lab Mystery guest.jpg|Tony Stark is greeted by a mystery guest in Stark Tower Hello, Odinson.jpg|Thor is confronted by Enchantress and Executioner Trivia *The Initiative seems to have similar continuity to Marvel's The Avengers (2012 film), as several references to it are made. *In an interview, Josh Keaton, voice actor for Spider-Man, said that The Initiative was one of the funnest projects he'd done in a while, and he seemed to express interest in voicing Spider-Man again in sequels to the game. *In the Latveria level, several easter eggs can be found, including the Magneto Mobile, Annihilus's cosmic control rod, and a few more obscure easter eggs. One such as a family portrait of Reed Richards' family with the words "I'm better than you" scratched onto it. If the player continues to investigate this mystery they will unlock a bonus level allowing them to investigate the deaths of the Fantastic Four. *Stark Tower's appearance is nearly identical to how it appeared in Marvel's The Avengers. *The X-Men are not mentioned once in the game, even in the Genosha level. Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:The Initiative